We plan to investigate the relationship between alcohol and bruxism under controlled laboratory conditions. The study stems from our clinical experience which indicates that bruxism (nocturnal tooth grinding) is greatly aggravated in some patients by alcohol intake. Nighttime sleep in a group of bruxism sufferers will be studied by obtaining allnight polygraphic sleep recordings under placebo conditions and under several levels of alcohol intake within the "normal" or usual range. A dose response relationship between alcohol intake and bruxism will be obtained. This will be the actual study. In addition, we will obtain hints as to whether evening mood or personality profile bears any relationship to the alcohol-bruxism effect. We will also be able to examine in a preliminary way, whether unusual food, caffeine, nicotine or marijuana intake has an effect on bruxism.